


Стимул для победы

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Background Het, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, Skateboarding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: На самом деле, Шун не очень представлял, чего ожидать, когда Хаяма позвал его на показательные выступления скейтеров. В Токио проводился специальный мини-фестиваль, целью которого было собрать деньги на благотворительность, и Хаяма сразу же подал заявку, а потом целый месяц изнывал от нетерпения, забрасывая Шуна сообщениями и обещая, что обязательно победит.Было написано на ФБ-2015.





	Стимул для победы

Первым на площадке в глаза бросался яркий плакат «Назад в Калифорнию!», натянутый на заборе за рампами. Прямо под ним был огромный хафпайп, выкрашенный в сине-зеленые цвета, с белыми гребнями пены по краям. Получилось очень похоже на морские волны. 

— Это будет… волнительный опыт, — пробормотал себе под нос Шун, туже затягивая шарф, и нахмурился, не особо довольный вышедшим каламбуром. Лучше придумать что-нибудь другое, более экспрессивное и закрученное.

По бокам хафпайпа тянулись временные трибуны, на которых уже нетерпеливо гудели зрители. Холодное осеннее солнце заливало площадку водянистым желтым светом, под ногами хрустко шуршали опавшие листья.

На самом деле, Шун не очень представлял, чего ожидать, когда Хаяма позвал его на показательные выступления скейтеров. В Токио проводился специальный мини-фестиваль, целью которого было собрать деньги на благотворительность, и Хаяма сразу же подал заявку, а потом целый месяц изнывал от нетерпения, забрасывая Шуна сообщениями и обещая, что обязательно победит.

— Скорее уж уморительный, — хмыкнула Май, которая некстати расслышала его комментарий.

Шун покосился на младшую сестру и вздохнул.

Вообще-то, он собирался идти один. Но вчера вечером Май решительно подошла к нему после ужина и объявила:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня проводил.

Возразить Шун не успел, сестра не дала ему вставить ни слова:

— У меня завтра свидание, но мама сказала, что для свидания нужен свидетель, хотя не понимаю, почему, я уже достаточно взрослая, но неважно, поэтому ты меня проводишь.

Удивительно, как только у нее хватило дыхания выговорить эту фразу залпом и ни разу не запнуться.

Шун озадаченно моргнул — слово «свидание» отказывалось укладываться в голове по отношению к малышке Май — и осторожно отложил блокнот, в котором делал пометки.

— Но почему провожать должен я? Как старший брат, я скорее должен отваживать…

— Как-то неважно это у тебя выходит! — фыркнула Май, не дав ему договорить. — Это от тебя надо отваживать некоторых очень отважных и клыкастых, которых ничто не берет!

Шун почувствовал, что краснеет, и приоткрыл рот, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать подходящий ответ.

Все их семейные разговоры превращались в жонглирование или фехтование словами — и особенно обидно было осознавать, что у мамы и сестер частенько получалось каламбурить лучше. Шун из-за этого порой ощущал себя в творческом кризисе.

Отец, единственный в их семье, кто не каламбурил и обычно благоразумно не вмешивался, на этот раз поднял взгляд от газеты и сочувственно вздохнул:

— Да проводи ты ее, все равно ведь тоже собирался на этот ваш скейт-фестиваль.

Так и получилось, что теперь они вдвоем стояли на площадке перед хафпайпом и вертели головами, пытаясь разглядеть в мельтешении человеческих фигур знакомые лица. У забора собрались скейтеры, которые проверяли свои доски и репетировали отдельные трюки перед выступлением.

Шун вглядывался до рези в глазах, и только в этот момент вдруг понял, что нервничает. Они не виделись почти месяц! Лишь переписывались постоянно и болтали по Скайпу, но этого было слишком мало — хотелось дотронуться, ощутить чужое прикосновение, от которого по телу разбегались щекотные мурашки предвкушения… Да чего там — просто хотелось!

Сердце нетерпеливо колотилось, отдаваясь каждым ударом в горле.

А в следующее мгновение Шун увидел, как на него стремительно летит ярко-рыжее пятно, с грохотом и стрекотом колес. Столкновения не произошло только чудом — Хаяма, явно красуясь, резко затормозил красивым пируэтом, пинком подкинул скейт, поймал под мышку и широко ухмыльнулся, жадно пожирая Шуна взглядом.

— Привет! А ты давно тут?! А скоро начнется! Я пятым выступаю! Уже познакомился со всеми, мы вместе тренировались, и тут так клево, а еще я очень счастлив, что ты пришел! Ты ведь сделаешь мне что-нибудь на счастье?! А победу я обязательно посвящу тебе!

От его голоса звенело в ушах, и в ответ почему-то получалось только беспомощно улыбаться. На Хаяме была оранжевая толстовка с надписью «HARD CORE», и волосы его на солнце тоже сияли рыжим, отчего весь он был похож на сгусток солнца, яркий и подвижный.

Шун вдруг понял, что так и не произнес ни слова, откашлялся и хрипло сказал:

— Привет.

Они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга, вглядываясь в поисках изменений, чего-то неучтенного и непривычного — но никаких перемен не было, и зеленоватые глаза по-прежнему горели знакомым жгучим огнем. Хаяма несколько раз качнулся в сторону Шуна, но пока сдерживался. Хотя весь подрагивал от нетерпения и кусал нижнюю губу торчащим клыком.

Хаяма специально приехал из Киото из-за этих показательных выступлений — хотя сам утверждал, что сорвался ради шанса увидеться с Шуном. И, глядя на него сейчас, было совсем несложно поверить во второй вариант…

— Да поцелуйтесь вы уже наконец, — вздохнула Май, бесцеремонно разбив их тишину на двоих.

Шун встряхнулся, снова поправил шарф — просто чтобы чем-то занять руки и не вцепиться в Хаяму, — после чего заметил не без нотки самодовольства:

— Мы уже, и не только, но не на людях же!

Сестра посмотрела на него очень пристально и неодобрительно — даже у Айи не получалось так:

— Это не то, что я хотела знать о своем старшем брате.

Хаяма удивленно захлопал глазами, а потом запоздало улыбнулся:

— О, Май-чан, а я тебя не заметил!

Она коротко кивнула в ответ и снова принялась оглядываться по сторонам.

Семья Шуна Хаяму приняла, но пока еще держала на испытательном сроке, чего сам Шун понять никак не мог — ну зачем его так опекать?! И что Хаяма может такого с ним сделать? Похитить и увезти в Киото?

— Май тоже хотела тут с кем-то встретиться, — пояснил Шун.

— О, здорово! — воскликнул Хаяма, хотя, кажется, пропустил пояснение мимо ушей, и поудобнее перехватил скейт. — Я выступлю, а потом могу снова тебя поучить!

Омрачать его энтузиазм было как-то неловко, но при одной мысли о том, чтобы снова добровольно встать на доску, Шуну стало не по себе.

— Я не уверен, что стоит, прошлый опыт вышел достаточно… поучительным, — осторожно заметил он.

Потому что предыдущая попытка действительно закончилась печально, разбитыми коленями и едва не сломанным локтем. Правда, учитывая, что именно потом Хаяма делал с его коленями… может, оно того и стоило…

Шун снова почувствовал, как краснеет, но, к счастью, в этот момент кто-то окликнул Май, и она обернулась — правда, расцветшая на ее губах улыбка тут же сменилась бесстрастным выражением.

— Твой друг? — уточнил Шун, вглядываясь в спешившего к ним парня в мешковатых рэперских штанах и голубой футболке.

Май слегка поморщилась:

— Это другой Касамацу-кун, не мой, — и добавила, чуть подумав: — Хотя немым его не назовешь.

Шун на всякий случай кивнул, давно убедившись, что бесполезно пытаться понять, как думают девушки:

— О, ясно… Подожди, ты сказала «Касамацу»?!

Вблизи парень действительно оказался копией бывшего капитана Кайджо, только младше года на четыре и с более задорным выражением лица. Ну и брови у него были менее выразительные.

Он подбежал и широко улыбнулся:

— Привет, Май-чан! Прилетела на крыльях любви?

— Тебе-то в плане окрыленности светит только полет с рампы, Ютаро-кун, — тут же парировала Май, скрестив руки на груди.

Однако тот вместо того, чтобы обидеться, только засмеялся, а потом вдруг поклонился Шуну:

— Здрасьте! Рад познакомиться! Старший брат про вас рассказывал. Что еще с удовольствием бы с вами сыграл, у вас техника интересная.

Услышать такое было неожиданно, но приятно. Однако прежде, чем Шун успел поблагодарить, в разговор ревниво вклинился Хаяма, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу:

— Это ты про какую такую технику?!

Сквозь несколько слоев одежды чужое тепло почти не ощущалось, но у Шуна все-таки перехватило дыхание и начало покалывать кончики пальцев. Чтобы скрыть эту реакцию, он улыбнулся и подмигнул:

— Полагаю, про орлиную.

Хаяма уставился ему в лицо, не моргая, и выдерживать такой его взгляд долго было совершенно невозможно, поэтому Шун отвернулся — и сначала подумал, что у него просто в глазах двоится. Потому что к ним шел еще один Ютаро, даже одеты они были одинаково! Только у этого второго на носу поблескивали очки, почти такие же, как у Хьюги.

Лицо Май разительно преобразилось — она словно засияла изнутри:

— Миюки-кун!

Очередной Касамацу сначала вежливо поклонился остальным, а потом повернулся к ней, серьезный и сосредоточенный:

— Спасибо, что пришла. Я не подведу.

— Эй, вообще-то, у нас парное выступление! — заявил Ютаро.

Миюки покосился на него, поправил очки и уточнил:

— Я не подведу, несмотря на возможные помехи.

— Это кого это ты назвал помехами?!

Изумленный Шун так засмотрелся на их перепалку, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда горячие пальцы Хаямы вдруг сжали его ладонь. Но тут же крепко вцепился в ответ, радуясь хоть такому контакту.

На хафпайпе уже началось первое выступление. Фигуры в разноцветных толстовках быстрыми тенями скользили вверх и вниз, со скрежетом грохотали по металлу колесики скейтов, и зрители чередовали хлопки с подбадривающими криками.

Миюки снова поправил очки и обратился к Май:

— Я слышал, на деньги, собранные во время фестиваля, собираются построить новый приют для собак. Май-чан, ты бы хотела потом туда сходить?

Ютаро тут же забросил ему руку на плечо, приобнимая, и воскликнул:

— Да ладно, понятное дело, что никуда вы без меня не пойдете! Я должен блюсти честь моего невинного младшего брата!

— Я младше всего на семь минут, — бесстрастно отметил Миюки, резко ткнув его локтем под ребра.

Май притворно задумалась, постукивая указательным пальцем по губам:

— Если мы потеряем Ютаро в каком-нибудь вольере, я не против. Возможно, это отучит его от вольностей.

— Эй!

Шун вздохнул и устало потер глаза свободной ладонью:

— У моей младшей сестры есть парень. Я физически ощущаю, как старею.

Хаяма издал какой-то невнятный звук почти прямо ему в ухо.

Вообще-то, если так вдуматься — Хаяма ведь всегда перетягивал внимание на себя и просто не терпел, когда его игнорировали дольше минуты… а сейчас молчал подозрительно долго…

Шун покосился вниз, закусил губу, убедившись в своей догадке и прикидывая варианты.

— Ладно, мы пойдем, а то наше выступление следующее! — объявил Ютаро, потуже затягивая синюю бандану.

Миюки вдруг встал на одно колено перед Май, снял очки и молча протянул их ей, как рыцарь — дар прекрасной даме. Сестра спокойно забрала очки, словно уже не в первый раз, и пообещала:

— Я их сохраню. Но отдам, только если победишь!

Шун лишь сейчас заметил, что на деках скейтов у обоих Касамацу были нарисованы зеркалящие друг друга драконы.

Близнецы убежали, и Хаяма встряхнулся, крепче стиснул пальцы Шуна и требовательно уточнил:

— Мы же тоже потом пойдем в этот приют, да?!

Нужно было что-то придумать, и как можно быстрее…

Шун глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и улыбнулся сестре:

— Думаю, я достаточно освидетельствовал, как свидетель, так что заключаю, что тебя можно ненадолго оставить наедине с твоим, э, другом! — раз уж тот все равно пока занят выступлением. — Но прости, мы на несколько минут стремительно устремимся засвидетельствовать еще кое-что!

И ему даже не было стыдно.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа — развернулся и уверенно потащил удивленного Хаяму за собой. К счастью, недалеко от площадки было одноэтажное здание с общественными туалетами. Шун сначала по ошибке ринулся в женский, но вовремя исправился, затолкнул Хаяму в мужской — который, к счастью, пустовал — захлопнул и запер за ними дверь.

— Что ты?.. — озадаченно уставился на него Хаяма.

Но Шун не стал ничего пояснять словами — внутри все крутило от нетерпения, и внезапно захотелось поступить как-то безрассудно, порывисто. Искренне. Не притворяясь изо всех сил, что они просто друзья и ничего больше.

Поэтому он толкнул Хаяму спиной к стене, быстро скользнул взглядом по полу, убеждаясь, что тот достаточно чистый, и опустился на колени.

Хаяма тоненько, на выдохе, простонал и вцепился пальцами ему в плечи, стиснув до боли. Наверняка даже синяки потом останутся, но нестрашно! Будут на память.

Шун тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз челку, и взглянул снизу вверх, поражаясь своей решимости и тому, что обычное смущение куда-то вдруг запропастилось.

— На удачу, — пояснил он с улыбкой, хотя внутри все скручивало узлом. — И чтобы ничто не мешало кататься!

Потому что даже сквозь просторные штаны уже было заметно, что Хаяма очень возбужден.

Шун выдохнул, облизнул губы — а потом решительно взялся за чужую ширинку. Запустил руку в трусы, обхватывая ладонью горячий твердый ствол, и почувствовал, как закружилась голова от знакомого запаха. Хаяма напрягся и нетерпеливо заскулил, двигая бедрами, толкаясь ему в руку и пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Шун от неожиданности потерял равновесие и ткнулся носом ему в пупок, коротко засмеялся, просто оттого, что ему было сейчас очень хорошо и радостно, и поцеловал солоноватую кожу. Собственное возбуждение казалось на удивление неторопливым и протяжным — хотелось продлить это ощущение, а не торопить разрядку.

Хаяма неотрывно следил за каждым его движением и, кажется, забыл сделать следующий вдох.

Глаза у него были огромные, восторженные и шальные.

Шун на пробу двинул рукой, сжал пальцы у основания… и вобрал член в рот так глубоко, как смог. Едва не подавился, особенно когда Хаяма резко дернулся и шепотом взвыл, но заставил себя дышать ровно и размеренно. Заглотить полностью не получалось, не хватало практики, поэтому пришлось помогать себе ладонью. Теплая тяжесть давила на язык, слюна и смазка щекотно ползли по пальцам. Голова закружилась сильнее, и огромного труда стоило удержаться от жалобного стона.

Время смазалось и поплыло, теряя границы — но, кажется, прошла всего пара минут, прежде чем Хаяма содрогнулся и с протяжным стоном оттолкнул Шуна прочь ослабевшими руками. Тот едва успел выпустить член изо рта, и струя спермы ударила его в подбородок.

Шун вздрогнул от неожиданности, медленно моргнул — а потом хрипло засмеялся, глядя на взъерошенного растерянного Хаяму, который медленно сполз к нему на пол по стене.

— Извини, я это, ну, мы просто очень давно не виделись! — смущенно пробормотал тот, кое-как дотянулся до бумажного полотенца и попытался вытереть подбородок Шуна. После отодвинулся, нетерпеливо блестя глазами, и ухватился за пояс его штанов. — Подожди, я тебе тоже хочу так сделать!

Но Шун мягко удержал его руки, хотя очень хотелось, мысленно сказал себе, что этот мазохизм потом обязательно вознаградится, и мотнул головой, пообещав:

— Потом. После того, как победишь.

Лицо Хаямы на мгновение исказилось чем-то диким, почти животным, а в следующую секунду он впился поцелуем ему в рот — так, что они больно стукнулись зубами, но все равно не отстранились друг от друга. Шун позволил себя целовать, передав инициативу, чужой язык торопливо и щекотно вылизывал ему небо, и хотелось его укусить — несильно, но все равно, поставить так свою метку в неожиданном месте, а еще…

На улице в микрофон громко объявили очередного выступающего — звук ворвался в туалет сквозь приоткрытое окно, — и они отдернулись друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

Хаяма вскочил на ноги, едва не врезав Шуну коленом под дых, торопливо застегнул штаны и подхватил с пола отброшенный скейт:

— Я следующий!!!

Шун ошеломленно кивнул, хотя, кажется, зря это сделал, потому что голова все еще кружилась:

— Ага… Ты иди, я догоню… Только умойся сначала!

Хаяма секунду смотрел на него горящим взглядом — так, словно во всем огромном мире существовал один только Изуки Шун, — потом плеснул себе в лицо водой, подлетел, чтобы чмокнуть в щеку, и стремительно выскочил на улицу, так, что от толчка дверь с грохотом врезалась в стену.

Повезло, что никому за это время не понадобилось в туалет. А то вышло бы неловко…

Шун не без труда поднялся на ноги и попытался привести себя в порядок. Как хорошо, что тут есть холодная вода.

Губы сами собой разъезжались в глупой счастливой улыбке. И мысли в голове крутились тоже какие-то глупые и странные. Например, что Хаяма весь целиком — как воплощенная скорость стихии, которая теперь обязательно победит.

Шун и не думал, что однажды у него получится приручить настоящего Райджу.


End file.
